Nightmares
by SparkleFly369
Summary: Raven is plagued by nightmares, that seem to cast an ere prophesy for not only her future but the teams as well. BBRae
1. Chapter 1

Thunder rolled across the sky, and a blanket of light briefly cloaked the city below. Only to crack and disappear once more, skyscrapers reached toward the sky in mans fruitless attempt to reach the Gods. The city streets were empty, except for the cloud's tears dotting the earth one by one. The crystals of water shattered like broken glass, on windowsills, and shingled roofs. Ribbons of electric fire shot from the sky, illuminating a room looking over the Jump City bay from a T shaped perch. A scream echoed through the room. A figure in a round bed hidden under a raven shaped canopy, sat up fighting with snakes made of blankets and sheets. Thunder clapped, drowning out the sound of the scream to the rest of the tower, the figure's breathing was heavy and labored. The room was dark one wall filled a bookcase, neatly arranged. The lightning flashed illuminating the walls, they were painted a deep purple, with grey accenting. Vines and bewitching pictures were etched on the wall painted in shades of grey, mounted shelves held bottles both decorative and purposed. A purple dresser sat against one wall across from a door, with a large mirror mounted above it. The bed sat in an alcove that hid a large window that would look over the bay, but large curtains were drawn across its clear surface. The figure disentangled from the covers and walked to a door across the room, and entered a bathroom. The bedroom was flooded with light, and plunged back into its shadow as the bathroom door closed again.

Eyes squinting against the bright whitewashed bathroom, a face reflected back in the mirror. She had short violet colored hair, and matching eyes. Dark circles detracted from the shinning violet, making them dimmer, and her face seemingly colder. She wore a dark blue long sleeved shirt with a small v-neck, and black pants that folded once at the floor her skin was pale almost grey. She turned on the water and stared down into the drain watching the water rushing. A stray tear joined the multitude headed down the drain. It was the same every night for the past month, an inescapable darkness that would envelope everything. Haunting and cold filling her with a loneliness that suffocated her, squeezing her lungs until she could barely breath, a chill ran down her spine. She would wake up drenched in sweat feeling like she had been running all night. Which in some dreams she was, this time the shadow had talked; it taunted her with her worst fears. Her hands squeezed the edge of the porcelain sink, the shadow had threatened death, to her everything. She was powerless and afraid, in her dreams she couldn't fight back. A knock sounded at the door.

"Raven are you awake?"

Raven left the bathroom and walked to the door. She tapped the button on the door frame, and the metallic door slid into the wall. On the opposite side of the door stood a green boy, he had jade colored eyes and grass colored hair. With darker green skin to match, he had on white and blue plaid shorts with a white shirt covering his chest. On the center of the shirt was an animated green monkey. He was just barely taller than her. _Beastboy_. Raven leaned against the door frame she was tired, but too tired to sleep. Beastboy rocked from heal to toe, unable to stand still like a little kid waiting in line at a theme park. Raven kept a face of indifference, as she always did. There was no way for her to control her emotions, and intern her powers if she did not. In her usual monotone voice she addressed the boy at her bedroom door.

"What do you want Beastboy?" her voice came out hoarse but she coughed correcting it. Beastboy looked at her a little concerned then shuffled once more.

"The storm is keeping everyone up; we thought you might want to join us for a movie"

"No thank you." Raven turned on her heal and the door slid shut once more.

"Rae is everything okay." Beast boy's muffled voice came through the door. Raven slid her back along her side of the door. She was just so tired.

"I am fine Beastboy." Her monotone remained but her voice showed her exhaustion. She could not remember the last time she had slept for a full night; sitting on the floor leaning her head against the door she exhaled a long breath, crossing her legs. After a few moments of silence, Beastboy spoke again.

"Goodnight Raven, we're in the common room if you change your mind."

Raven listened to his light steps disappear down the corridor. Pulling her knees to her chest Raven evened out her breathing. In, out, in, out. She chanted her mantra, hoping for clarity for peace. Laying her head on her knees, Raven squeezed her eyes shut.

The dream was different. The darkness had already swallowed everything, it was just Raven. Nothing else. Her blue boots didn't touch the ground, and her dark blue cape rippled in a nonexistent wind. Raven looked deep into the darkness and saw only black, the air began to tighten, and her cloak wrapped around her torso squeezing. She was paralyzed. Faces began to take shape in the darkness, and a shrill voice chanted from the darkness like a sick nursery rhyme

"We're going to get you."

Raven screamed, and plunged into the darkness.

In a world with far more light, a skilled hacker opened a sliding metallic door into a forbidden room. A green boy ran through the door way with reckless abandon. The room was empty. His knees hit the floor, his eyes searching the room.

"Raven was just here, I just…"


	2. Chapter 2

In the land of light the team stood in Ravens bedroom. The storm outside had quelled leaving behind only a misting rain. Still hours before the sun would send away the darkness of night. A Beastboy pacing, accompanied by three others, all dressed in their pajamas. The tallest stood pushing buttons on his mechanical arm, with a worried expression on his face. He was half machine, blues and whites illuminated half his body, showing circuits and shinning gears through a type of metal. His human skin was a dark tan, with large muscles and grey eyes. His waist down was full metal, as was his chest and both forearms with blue caps on his chest. The blue machinery covered a fourth of his face and his left eye was replaced with a red mechanics. The real and machine eye, moved rapidly across the screen tilted up from his arm. A girl stood in the background with concern written across her lovely features. Her skin was tanned with an orange hue, and red waist long hair, with bangs that hung just above her eyebrows and two longer strands that touched her shoulders. A pink fluffy robe was tied tightly around her body, she was tall but shorter then her mechanical team mate. Her bright emerald eyes shone with worry, and lack of sleep. Looking around the room was another occupant of the tower. He wore black sweatpants, and a grey hoodie. A black mask covered part of his face, and concealed the color of his eyes. His black hair was unruly he ran a hand through it for the hundredth time that night as he spoke.

"We all heard her scream so we know she was here."

The girl with the orange hair stepped forward. "Friend Robin it is not a question of whether she was here, it's where Friend Raven has gone."

Beastboy turned staring at his friend who worked quickly at the computer in his arm. "Starfire is right. Cyborg can't you trace her communicator?"

Robin tossed something to Beastboy from across the room. "That would help if she actually had it with her."

Beastboy looked at the yellow and black circle lying in his hand, letting out a low growl he threw it at Ravens bed. Starfire moved next to Beastboy and placed her hand on his shoulder, and turned to Robin.

"What do we do now?"

An alarm went off in the tower and red lights began to illuminate the dark room. The Titans ran from the room, down the corridor and to the common room. A large screen looked over a even larger space; a half circle couch sat facing it behind a coffee table. In the back corner of the room was a large kitchen still littered with the dishes from that night's dinner. It had been Raven's night to do the dishes but she had not come to dinner. The screen glowed to life, there had been an explosion in a factory at the edge of town. Robin gave orders, and they all rushed to get dressed. Robin's uniform was green pants with matching gloves, a red shirt with an R over his left breast and a dark black cape with heavy black boots. Starfire wore a purple miniskirt with thigh high purple boots, gloves and top that left her shoulders bare but covered her neck. All lined with silver and a matching arm cuff. Green stones that matched her eyes were laid in the fabric on her gloves that left her fingers exposed, as well as in the neck piece on her shirt. Beast boy wore a black body suit with a purple stripe down his torso, which left his head uncovered and grey gloves over his hands. Cyborg waited in the garage in the bottom level of the tower, and revved the engine on the T-car. It shinned the same blue as cyborg's own metal, and had the same fire power. Within moments the team was in the car headed for down town Jump City.

Half of the decomposing warehouse was in flames the light rain picking at it bit by bit. Like most of down town Jump City it hadn't been touched in years, falling into disarray as the town hoped the area would just disappear on its own. It had become a breeding ground for low lives, and gangs. Standing among the wreckage, surrounded by the ash and smoke, was a figure dressed in black from head to toe, except for a white mask with a red X just above his right eye, and matching xs on his gloves as well as chest. He had a silver brief case in his left hand. Robin stood in front of his team mates and gave the signal to attack.

"Titans Go!"

Cyborg shot of a beam toward Red X while Starfire circled around behind him, her eyes and hands glowing emerald green. Throwing disks of emerald fire, combining with the sonic boom of Cyborg's cannon, Red X dodged the attacks jumping off crates and the still standing walls. He threw one of the many xs that lay in his arsenal and it landed on Cyborg's arm causing it to short circuit, knocking Cyborg out of commission. Beastboy changed into a gorilla and ran at Red X head on. Red X threw something at him that beeped and sent Beastboy spinning back colliding with Starfire in the sky. Robin opened his staff and went for a frontal approach.

"Isn't this area a little low class for you Red X, I thought you only worked with diamonds now a days." Robin smirked as he brought his staff down on Red X he deflected with a staff of his own. Striking back and forth like a swordsmen competition in mid-evil England. Robin let out a sound of rage as he swung at his opponent's feet hoping to knock him off guard. Red X jumped landing a kick to Robin's abdomen.

"You fight with a lot pent up anger Kid, not still mad about the suit are you?"

Robin jumped back to his feet exchanging hand to hand blows with Red X. Using one of his rubber xs Red X sent Robin flying into a wall, and attached him to it. "Isn't your team missing someone?" Red X looked around with a face of indifference. "The purple girl with the hood." Red X smirked "Not dead I hope five against one proved a much more entertaining fight." Red X grabbed the case that had been tossed away in the skirmish with Robin, and reached for a button on his belt. A loud growl was heard, a large green tiger came barreling at Red X. Claws and teeth bared, he stepped to the side throwing another X hitting the animal in the torso, just as it landed atop him. The X grew in size wrapping around the tiger, immobilizing it. Red X fell on his back with the weight and pushed the tiger off with his feet. The tiger landed on the ground a few feet away, switching to a fly, a bird, a T-Rex and then back to Beastboy. The rubber remained firmly attached, pinning his arms to his torso. Jumping back to the standing position, and dusting himself off Red X gave a salute to the Titans as he pressed the button disappearing just as a green barrage of fury made contact with where he had just been standing.

Starfire and Cyborg set about the task of freeing their teammates. Beastboy sat with his legs crossed on the ground picking red rubber from his uniform, and hair as Cyborg and Robin shifted through the wreckage. Starfire flew slightly above the rubble hoping to cover more ground. Cyborg pressed buttons on his arm, now recovered from the shock to his systems. Starfire stopped a few feet away from the center of the rubble, now just smoldering ash, and cinder the rain having quelled the flame.

"Friend Cyborg what did the Red X desire in this place?" Cyborg responded not looking up from the screen embedded in his arm.

"All the records show that the factory was abandoned, with literally nothing inside."

Robin ran a hand through his hair. "Well there must have been something there."

The sun had begun to raise filling to city with the soft amber light of dawn, the orange and pinks bringing the blackness of the sky back to its pleasant blue chasing away what remained of the nights storm. The Titans gave up their search and headed back to the Tower, hoping to find out more information of the intentions of Red X and the contents of his case.

The voices continued to taunt. "We're coming for you." Over and over again, the twisted song played over and over. The shadows moved, and danced a wicked dance around Raven. Her cloak still keeping her from moving, and then it began to burn. Raven screamed as what felt like tongs of fire scrolled across her flesh ripping at her skin. Tears streaked across her face as her eyes glowed pure white and the room was flushed with light. Her screams were replaced with that of others. Then the pain stopped.


	3. Chapter 3

The voices continued to taunt. "We're coming for you." Over and over again, the twisted song played over and over. The shadows moved, and danced a wicked dance around Raven. Her cloak still keeping her from moving, and then it began to burn. Raven screamed as what felt like tongs of fire scrolled across her flesh ripping at her skin. Tears streaked across her face as her eyes glowed pure white and the room was flushed with light. Her screams were replaced with that of others. Then the pain stopped.

The team stepped out of the T-car in front of the tower. As the last door closed Cyborg pulled the car into the garage of the mighty tower. The early morning air was filled with a great sound. The sound came from across the bay, black birds scattered form the trees surrounding Jump City. Beastboy changed into a great bird of prey and flew off toward the sound. Starfire grabbing Robin's arms and following close behind.

There was smoke and fire coming from the center of the forest, Robin's communicator started beeping. Cyborg's face appeared on the small circular screen.

"Hey where'd everybody go?"

"Something started a fire in the woods on the edge of the city. Might be Red X again."

"Meet you there." The image fizzled then disconnected

Fire licked at the sky hoping to catch something in its burning snare. It kept hold of at least half the forest. Robin looked around the burning woods

"This doesn't look much like an accidental fire, it's too contained. Be careful"

There was a hole in the middle of the fire, its flames reached up above the height of the trees but its center was untouched. Starfire flew with Robin to the other end of the burning mass. Beastboy flew towards the center, changing to a more flame resistant bird. As the green Pterodactyl passed over the center of the he saw a figure lying in the middle of the fire. Beastboy dove down toward the figure assuming that he had found the arsonist that had trapped in his a bed of his own making. As he reached the ground Beastboy turned back to his normal form landing on his feet with practiced accuracy.

The center of the fire wasn't hot; it was cold like an empty part of space devoid of life and warmth. Lying in the center of the clearing was a girl wrapped in a dark blue cloak with violet hair pooling around her pace face.

"Raven!" Beastboy dove next to her, pushing the hair out of her face. He placed his fingers on her wrist just as Cyborg had taught him. Her pulse was weak but there. "You're going to be okay Rae" Beastboy crouched down and picked her up in his arms. As he did her dark blue cape fell away to show her ripped leotard and her pale skin adulterated by cuts and burns. The cuts and burns swirled combining to spell words in a language that Beastboy couldn't read. The words wrapped around her torso and moved down her arms and legs. He hadn't seen anything like it since her father had marked her with the Scath. But this was different the words had been carved into her with knives and fire. Not wanting to hurt her further beast boy wrapped her in her cloak and held her close to his chest. Beastboy's communicator beeped, he answered it.

"Friend Beastboy. We have found no signs of bad intention. The department of fire is going to contain the fire, where have you gone."

Beastboy responded quietly in almost a whisper looking down at the pale face of the violet haired girl "I found Raven."

"That is the most joyous of news, but from your voice it does not sound as though friend Raven in the best of health. I will offer you the assistance, where are you?"

Beastboy set Raven back down on the soft grass, "I got it, and thanks Star. I will see you at the tower" and turned into a large pterodactyl he lightly grabbed Raven in his great talons, flying out of the fire. He felt the cyclone of flame descend on the cold clearing enveloping it in the same scarlet flame that had taken over the rest of the forest. Beastboy flapped his mighty wings flying out past the fire and over the bay. Arriving at the tower just as the T-car made its second return for the evening. He set Raven down, and turned back to his normal form. He scooped her back into his arms, and silently followed his teammates into the tower and up the elevator to the medical bay. As they stepped into the room Ravens head moved, and her eyes blinked her voice came out like a broken whisper.

"Beastboy?"

"Shhhh you're safe Rae don't worry"

Raven's eyes shot open and she pushed out of Beastboy's arms barely landing on her feet. She pulled her cloak tightly around herself, and her hood over her head. Robin reached out to Raven

"Raven..." Raven shrunk away.

"I'm fine. Sorry to concern you. I'm going to go… I'm going to my room." Raven turned quickly moving past her friends, Beastboy grabbed her arm, but Raven shook him off going moving quickly into the elevator and on to her room. Beastboy dropped his arm to his side. Cyborg shooting him a sympathetic look,

"That's a little abrasive even for Raven." Beastboy clenched a fist

"She's not okay. There are words cut all over her skin, like the mark of Scath but worse. It was in a language I couldn't read. And now she's being all secretive and won't even let us help her." Beastboy pushed over one of the medical tables. "Why does she have to be so creepy?" He stormed out of the room leaving three silent titans in his wake. Cyborg muttered something about going to check on the T-Car, and Starfire said she needed to feed Silkie. Robin ran a hand through his tangled hair, and started the trek to Raven's room.

The metallic door had her name etched on the upper middle part of the door. Robin stood there for a few minutes before he knocked.

"Raven?" There was no response "Come on Raven, I know the code to the door, knocking is just more of a courtesy." Black magic encased the door and it slowly slid open. Raven was sitting on the floor at the food of her bed wrapped in a blanket. Robin sat down next to her. "You have to let somebody in Raven. You can't handle this on your own. I thought we had established that after Trigon. You've been in my head, but you need to let me into yours. We cannot help if you won't let us."A shiver ran down Raven's spine, not from fear or the memory of what her father had almost done. But with the inescapable cold that seemed to hold her in its frozen embrace. Raven stared at her feet not wanting to look up at Robin, she knew he was right, but how could you let someone in on something you did not fully understand yourself? Raven shrugged off the blanket, pulling back her hood she held out her arm in the dim light. Opening the curtain over her window with magic, the light lit up the words scrolled across her arm in scabbing red.

"It's Latin. It reads _das reddo quod furto. Hoc est prophetia, moriere in manibus nostris. _Give back what was stolen. This is the prophecy; you will die in our hands." Raven twisted her arm. "It repeats the words _reddo _and _moriere _over and over."She wrapped herself back in the blanket. "Stolen and die"

Beastboy sat on the rocks by the bay as he seemed to every time something bad happened. He had tried to be there for her and she just wouldn't let him. Beastboy threw rocks at the water.

"Why won't she let me help her?" Beastboy pulled his knees to his chest. "We're a team" he thumbed a rock in his hands "we're friends" the rock flew into the water, skipping twice before surrendering to the liquid abyss.


End file.
